Angrod OS
by milyi
Summary: Intermède sur un OC que j'adoooore en provenance directe de la fic le Coeur de la Forêt , le capitaine de la garde du roi de Mirkwood, Angrod alors qu'il se pose des questions sur l'humaine qui a envahi sa forêt... Et si elle avait pris possession de bien plus? Bon anniversaire Sandra!


Coucou! Alors ceci est un OS destiné à mon petit- grand Satanas! cadeau d'anniversaire avec un petit jour de retard... Il s'agit d'un pov de son magnifique personnage Angrod pour lequel j'avais eu un coup de coeur... du coeur de la Forêt! hahahaha quel humour diaboliquement diabolo menthe!

Je ne sais pas si cela te plaîra ma chérie et je me rends compte à quel point il est difficile d'écrire sur un personnage qui ne nous appartient pas! =p J'aime Angrod et j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop déformé ici...

Enjoy! ou pas...

Angrod,

L'elfe regarda l'humaine d'un oeil aussi circonspect que curieux. Elle était si... si différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'un jeune elfing tout juste sorti de ses premières classe, loin de là. Il était tout de même le Capitaine des Gardes de sa Majesté le Haut Roi Thranduil Oropherion. Mais là, oui il se sentait perdu comme peu de fois il l'avait été auparavant. Il ne savait comment réagir face à elle, face à ce soldat d'une faction si éloignée de la sienne. Et surtout, chose qui le destabilisait au plus haut point, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner avec son habilité coutumière, celle qu'il avait toujours démontré dans l'étude des âmes.

Ses mâchoires carrées se contractèrent un peu plus encore, ses yeux verts comme un beau feuillage de printemps et aguerris par toutes les tempêtes essuyées au fil des siècles se durcirent alors qu'il l'observait s'entraîner avec son jeune protégé, Brilthor. La voir sourire, rire... vivre de cette façon que seuls possédaient les humains, les mortels, était fascinant, il devait bien l'admettre. Comme beaucoup de ses congénaires, elle irradiait la fureur de vivre brute et primaire qui manquait tant à son peuple. Les elfes, tout comme lui d'ailleurs il en était conscient, étaient si profondément enracinés dans leurs coutumes, si définitivement enchâssés dans cette langueur qui les caractérisait... Ils étaient ancrés dans leurs traditions, fidèles à la pureté eldar. Cependant, le Capitaine devait au moins s'avouer à lui même qu'il jalousait cet appétit débordant qui donnait le pouvoir d'être, de vivre intensément. L'humaine devant ses yeux en était le plus parfait exemple. Elle avait beau avoir vécu les horreurs des combats et des causes perdues, elle était d'une pureté abyssale sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte elle-même...

Il comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles son roi était aussi obnubilé par les secrets dont elle était la gardienne farouche tout comme par l'étrangeté de son comportement. Il comprenait mais ne pouvait secrètement cautionner. Qui était-il pour jauger l'attitude de son souverain? Son seigneur avait passé des millénaires figé entre les murs de la cité excavée à se repaître de ses démons intérieurs... sa seule lueur vacillante dans son obscurité latente offerte par la propre soeur du capitaine, Aerlinn. Le soldat craignait tant qu'elle ne se fasse happer par le malaise du roi Cerf... Sa douce et si innocente soeur aux prises avec un ellon dont le fëa était beaucoup trop meurtri pour que quelque chose de positif puisse en ressortir de quelque nature que ce soit. Elle était une elleth accomplie si loin du caractère fougueux et emporté de cette humaine. Alexandra se reprit-il. Son prénom roulait sur sa langue comme une douce litanie, sonnait à ses oreilles tel un léger carillon dans la brise...

Il n'aurait jamais dû mais l'ellon ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux, attiré par l'aura désenchantée de la jeune femme devant lui. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de la puissance qu'elle renvoyait?... de son étrange beauté, aussi fragile que féline, aussi éphémère que gracile? L'elfe sylvain aurait voulu la protéger y compris d'elle-même, des douleurs qu'elle ne manquait pas de s'infliger tant physiques que morales...

Oui, il était définitivement, odieusement troublé par cette femme arrivée parmi eux comme un tourbillon se fracassant impiyoyablement contre les murs de la caverne comme de leurs propres croyances. Sans le savoir, elle avait tout balayé sur son passage... Guerrière enchanteresse, emblème d'une nature devenue mortifère au fil des siècles.

L'ellon se releva gracieusement et fit quelques pas vers la clairière inondée de lumière. Il aurait aimé lui parler d'une voix moins bourrue mais le souvenir de sa défaite cuisante était encore trop vivace.

Dame Alexandra, le roi vous attend dans ses appartements. -voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, un éclat délicieusement têtu dans son regard moqueur, il ajouta plus doux- Maintenant.

Elle rendit les armes, au propre comme au figuré. Avec un sourire qui éblouit le Capitaine, la petite humaine qu'elle était planta l'épée profondément dans le sol.

Et bien voilà! Le railla-t-elle, l'ironie suintant de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Je vous suis...

Non, pensa Angrod, c'était lui qui la suivait, qui la suivrait... toujours.

Finito! j'espère ne pas trop avoir massacré ton OC que je kif trop doudounette!

Milyi


End file.
